Królestwo Polski
Księstwo Polan (~800-879) Piast (867-871) Na początku był Piast... Piast był Księciem Wielkopolski w IX w. Znany był jako człowiek dumny, bardzo pobożny, umiarkowany oraz sprawiedliwy. Posiadał szeroki zakres wiedzy na temat słowiańskich bóstw. Był on synem Chościska, miał żonę Rzepichę oraz małego syna zwanego Siemowitem. Piast bardzo chciał stać się wzorem cnót, rządy zaczął od podboju ziemi Lubuskiej do której, z racji bycia księciem Wielkopolski miał prawa de jure. Rozgromił on swoich wrogów w kilku bitwach oraz dzięki oblężeniom miał on już tak dużą przewagę że jego wróg musiał oddać mu swe ziemie. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej powiększyć tereny swojego państwa, zaatakował Kujawy. Doszło do bitwy, którą wygrała armia Polan. Niestety, Piast został śmiertelnie ranny. Regencja Rzepichy (871-879) Po śmierci Piasta władzę przejęła jego żona jako regentka ich małoletniego syna. Okazję wykorzystał władyka lubuski, który zażądał niezależności, jednak został szybko pokonany. Wkrótce dokończona też została zakończona wojna z Kujawianami. Jednakże, ambitnej Rzepisze to nie wystarczyło. Pragnęła by jej syn był jak najpotężniejszy po przejęciu władzy, więc najechała na ziemię Mazowszan. Ci, z powodu zdecydowanej przewagi liczebnej Polan, ulegli. Księstwo Polski (879-934) Siemowit I Okrutny (879-908) Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności Siemowit przejął władzę nad państwem swego ojca i wkrótce potem ogłosił się wielkim księciem. Dokonał pewnych reform wzmacniających jego władzę. W 880 r. zaniepokojony potęgą plemienia Lędzian postanowił odebrać im Kraków, korzystając z faktu, że ci prowadzili długą wojnę z Państwem Wielkomorawskim. Polacy nie napotkali zbytniego oporu ze strony osłabionych wojsk nieprzyjaciela i w 881 r. Siemowit przejął władzę nad Krakowem. W 882 r. najechał na ziemie Dolnego Śląska, którego pogańscy mieszkańcy wyzwolili się spod władzy chrześcijańskiego króla wielkomorawskiego. Początkowo wojna szła po myśli Ślężan, którzy atakowali małe nieprzygotowane oddziały polskie, dochodząc aż pod Gniezno. Jednakże, po przegrupowaniu szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę Siemowita, który wygrywa bitwę pod Poznaniem dzięki swoim zdolnością dowódczym. Następnie wykończył śląskich niedobitków i zdobył Głogów, wygrywając wojnę. Przez następne lata Siemowit skupiał się na zawieraniu sojuszy z wodzem Serbołużyczan i wodzem Ziemi Wołogoskiej oraz na zabezpieczaniu sukcesji, aż w 886 r. został zaatakowany prze władcę Wielkich Moraw, Rościsława, który chciał odzyskać Kraków i Dolny Śląsk. Połączone siły polskie, serbskołużyckie i wołogoskie bez trudu pokonały wojska chrześcijan z południa. W 887 r. na teren państwa Siemowita wkroczyli groźni sojusznicy Wielkich Moraw, Neapolitanie. Byli oni bardziej wymagającymi przeciwnikami, mimo tego zostali pokonani. Po wybiciu pozostałości wojsk nieprzyjaciela i zdobyciu Opola i Cieszyna, w 888 r. król Rościsław został zmuszony do poddania się i zapłacenia Siemowitowi trybutu. W 890 r. najechał na Lędzian, korzystając z tego, że plemię to było w trakcie walki z kilkoma plemionami wschodniosłowiańskimi. Pokonał ich kilkukrotnie mniejszą armię, zdobył Sącz i Sandomierz, zmuszając wodza Małopolski do negocjowania traktatu pokojowego, na mocy którego odebrał Ziemię Sądecką i Sandomierską. W 896 r. po raz kolejny zaatakował Państwo Wielkomorawskie, chcąc podbić Górny Śląsk. Od razu przystąpił do ataku, niszcząc wrogie oddziały pod Koźlem i Cieszynem. Następnie, po pokonaniu wojsk Benewentu, sojusznika Wielkomorawian, przystąpił do oblężenia Wrocławia i już w 897 r. król Rościsław II został zmuszony oddać Górny Śląsk. W 900 r. do państwa Polan został przyłączony Cieszyn dzięki inicjatywie wodza Małopolski, Mieszka I. Aż w końcu w 902 r. Siemowit podbija Opole łącząc wszystkie ziemie prawowicie należące do niego. W 903 r. został lennikiem Łucji, władczyni Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego, ostatniej polskojęzycznej prowincji, którą dawniej rządzili Lędzianie. W 905 r. rozpoczęła się wojna domowa przeciwko spiskującemu wodzowi Śląska, Przyborowi I, jednakże, została szybko wygrana, a wódz ścięty. W 908 r. Siemowit zmarł od ran odniesionych w czasie wojny o Opole. Regencja Prendoty (908-914) Po śmierci Siemowita władze jako regent jego syna, Masława, przejął Mistrz Szpiegów, Prendota. Z powodu słabej pozycji władcy, spowodowanej śmiercią budzącego strach i respekt Siemowita oraz przekazaniu większości ziem wielkopolskich Piastowi, młodszemu bratu Masława, w 910 r. Wybuchła rebelia pod dowództwem wodza Kujaw i wspierana przez wodza Mazowsza, która miała na celu umieścić na tronie Danutę, starszą siostrę Masława. Wkrótce potem do buntu przyłączyli się Piast z Wielkopolski, władca Śląska i Łucja z Włodzimierza Wołyńskiego. Jedynym lojalnym wasalem był Mieszko, wódz Małopolski, przybrany ojciec Masława i dawny przyjaciel zmarłego Siemowita. Głowna armia wielkiego księcia, manewrująca wśród licznych sił nieprzyjaciela, została pochwycona w Żninie, w okolicach Gniezna i pokonana dzięki ogromnej liczebności armii wroga. Po wielu porażkach i zakupieniu ogromnej armii najemników, ponad dwutysięczna armia lojalistów zebrała się w Poznaniu, by potem ruszyć na buntowników, oblegających Gniezno. Po wygraniu bitwy i dobiciu resztek wrogich armii wojska wielkoksiążęce przystąpiły do oblężenia Inowrocławia na Kujawach. Po zdobyciu grodu udali się do Opola w celu zniszczenia ostatniej armii rebeliantów. Następnie w 913 r., goniąc nieprzyjacielskie oddziały aż do Sieradza, pojmali Wiesława księcia Kujaw, kończąc jego rebelię. Regent Prendota odebrał Piastowi tytuł wysokiego wodza Wielkopolski, a Łucji Włodzimierz Wołyński. W 914 roku wybuchła wojna z wodzem Lubusza i Poznania, który chciał zostać wysokim wodzem Wielkopolski, jednak ze względu na to, że wszyscy inni wasale Masława znajdowali się w lochach, został szybko pokonany. Po odebraniu mu Poznania, regent Prendota uznał, że można wypuścić uczestników buntu władcy Kujaw. Regencja Nadbora (914-919) W 914 r. nadworny dyplomata, Nadbor Lechowicz, przekonał radę wielkoksiążęcą, by ta odsunęła od władzy Prendotę, który zaczął wykorzystywać swoje stanowisko do prywatnych celów. Na nowego regenta rada wybrała właśnie Nadbora. Dbał on o rozbudowę posiadłości wielkiego księcia i wzmocnił sojusz z Małopolską, zaręczając Masława z Matyldą, córką Mieszka. Masław I (919-935) Masław I osiąga pełnoletność w 919 r. Za jego panowania, począwszy od 921 r., do kraju zaczęli przybywać chrześcijańscy misjonarze. Być może było to spowodowane opowieściami o łagodnej naturze Masława lub faktu, że władcą Śląska był chrześcijanin, którego wielki książę tolerował. W 925 r. chcąc uzyskać dostęp do bogatego Gdańska, zaatakował plemię Pomorzan. Armię Masława zniszczyły pomorskie armię zanim te zdążyły podjąć jakiekolwiek działania. Po zdobyciu całej prowincji, wódz Pomorzan został zmuszony do poddania się. W 932 r. odebrał Łużyce Serbołużyczanom w szybkiej wojnie. 10 lipca 934 r. za namową żony przyjął chrzest. Udzielił mu go arcybiskup Alain na usługach cesarza Frankijskiego Seweryna I. W tym samym roku został koronowany na króla przez nowo wybranego prymasa, Skarbimira z Brzegu. Po koronacji, Księstwo Polski zostało przemianowane na królestwo Polski. W 935 r. został przeprowadzony udany zamach na jego życie, który został zorganizowany przez pogańskiego kapłana, Kaspra. Król został raniony w ramię, a potem dobity strzałem w skroń. Królestwo Polski (934-1009) Regencja Matyldy (934-944) Po tragicznej śmierci Masława, władzę nad krajem w imieniu małoletniego Mieszka przejęła królowa-matka Matylda. Poprzez nacisk papieża musiała ona odwołać z rady królewskiej wszystkich pogan, zastępując ich pomniejszymi chrześcijańskimi możnymi. W 940 r. książę Śląska Witosz I przyłączył z własnej inicjatywy Litomierzyce do Polski. Tego samego roku nordycki poszukiwacz przygód, Ofeig Einarrson av Herjadelen, służący władcy Norwegii jako mistrz szpiegów, postanowił najechać na królestwo Polski w celu podbicia Gdańska. Zaraz po desancie zostali zaatakowani przez dwukrotnie liczniejsze wojska królewskie pod Bytowem. Następnie po ucieczce niedobitków do Łękna, znajdującego się na Ziemi Gnieźnieńskiej, Ofeig został wtrącony do lochów. W 943 r. żądni zemsty wikingowie, kontrolujący niemalże cały Półwysep Skandynawski, dokonali inwazji. Dowódcy zwlekali z atakiem, aby dać czas na przygotowanie się przez co w czasie bitwy, nordyccy najeźdźcy zdążyli przysłać wsparcie z morza i armie polskie zostały pokonane w bitwie pod Gdańskiem. Mieszko I (944-954) 26 stycznia 944 r. Mieszko przejmuje pełnię władzy, a jego pierwszym zadaniem stało się odparcie wikingów. Wojska królewskie dokonały odwrotu w głąb kraju, podczas gdy Skandynawowie zdobyli Gdańsk, wspierani coraz to nowymi posiłkami. 8 września 944 r. Polacy zostali pokonani pod Brzeskiem koło Krakowa. Przegrana zakończyła wojnę, a Gdańsk został oddany pod władzę wojowników z północy. Po wojnie Mieszko zadecydował zająć się polityką wewnętrzną swojego kraju i zaczął nakłaniać swoich wasali do przejścia na katolicyzm, a także przebudowywał pogańskie świątynie na chrześcijańskie kościoły. W 947 r. nordycki władca Gdańska buntuje się przeciw swojemu władcy. Sytuację tą wykorzystuje król Polski, który z powrotem przyłącza Gdańsk do kraju. W 954 r. doszło do buntu pogańskiego we Włodzimierzu Wołyńskim. Zostali oni pokonani, ale bunty zaczęły wybuchać również w Kaliszu. Okazję tą wykorzystał kolejny poszukiwacz przygód, Rorgon Iniga, Frank pochodzący z Włoch, który także postanowił podbić bogaty Gdańsk. Niestety wkrótce umiera Mieszko z powodu choroby. Regencja Hildegardy (954-962) W tych trudnych czasach władzę jako regentka obejmuje wdowa po Mieszku, Hildegarda. W 955 r. bunt chłopów z Kalisza został stłumiony. Jesienią w Gdańsku desantowali się najemnicy Rorgona, ale zostali bez trudu pokonani. W 960 r. wybucha rebelia księcia Małopolski, Mieszka II, zakończona w 961 r. Zaraz po stłumieniu buntu wojnę Polsce wypowiada Lidia I z rodu Obodrytów, władczyni Rusi Kijowskiej i połabskiego plemienia Obodrzyców. Wojska wroga otaczały królestwo z dwóch stron, więc dowódcy skierowali swe armię na Połabię, aby nie dopuścić do połączenia sił nieprzyjaciela. Masław II Półręki (962-1022) W 962 r. król Masław II staje się pełnoletni. Staje on na czele armii stacjonującej w Braniborze i rusza na wojska Połabian znajdujące się w Łączynie. Zostają one pokonane. Następnym krokiem w wojnie było przemieszczenie sił na południowy wschód kraju, w celu odparcia ruskiej kontrofensywy. Dochodzi do bitwy pod Lwowem, którą wygrywają wojska polskie. Następnie pod Bielskiem w Brześciu dochodzi do potyczki Polaków z najemnikami ze stepów, wynajętych przez Rusinów. Po zdobyciu Brześcia Lidia godzi się na pokój. W 965 r. zostaje wezwany przez swojego teścia Onfroy'a, króla Lotaryngii. Mimo, że jego sojusznik przegrywa liczne wojny, Masław wysyła swoje wojska na tereny niemieckie. Zwycięża tam w bitwie pod Brukselą, a potem w Loonie w okolicach Drenthe'y, ale w tej drugiej potyczce zostaje okaleczony. Od tamtej pory był znany jako Masław II Półręki. W 966 r. po jeszcze kilku mniejszych bitwach wszystkie wojny królestwa Lotaryngii zostają zakończone sukcesem. W 967 r. zaatakował Lidię I Wesołą z zamiarem podbicia księstwa Braniboru, gdyż władczyni zmagała się z buntem swoich wasali. Po stronie Lidii opowiedzieli się Pomorzanie. W 968 r. odchodzi do bitwy pod zwycięskiej dla Polaków bitwy pod Malborkiem. Następnie wojska pomorskie atakują mniej liczne wojska polskie, oblegające Branibór. Bitwa jednak skończyła się pomyślnie dzięki przybyłym posiłkom. Niestety, wojska królestwa Polski zostały zdziesiątkowane przez głód, choroby i walkę podjazdową. Zdesperowany król rozkazuje przypuścić szturm na Branibór, który jednak się nie udaje. W 970 r. upokorzony władca zgadza się na kompromisowy "biały pokój" na zasadzie status quo ante bellum. Niedługo potem brat Masława Odon z pomocą księcia Mazowsza Stoigniewa próbuje przejąć władzę nad Polską i organizuje rebelię. Jednakże, wojska buntowników są rozproszone po całym kraju, co ułatwia ich zniszczenie. Wojna już ma się ku końcowi, ale okazuje się, że pewna samozwańcza ruska władczyni okupuje Włodzimierz Wołyński i nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. W 972 wojska królewskie już ruszają w stronę Wołynia, gdy Masław dowiaduje się, że jego brat zmarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach, nie wydawszy potomstwa, co automatycznie kończy jego rebelię i przekazuje jego dawne ziemię królowi. Zreformował on też prawo i wzmocnił władzę królewską do stopnia, którego nie dano rady podwyższyć przez jeszcze wiele lat. Umożliwiło to zmienienie starych zasad sukcesji, według których władca dzielił swą osobistą domenę między synów, na primogeniturę, dzięki czemu tylko pierworodny syn dziedziczył tytuły. W 978 r. podbił ziemię księcia Czech, który de facto był tylko hrabią Ziemi Pilźnieńskiej, gdyż ten nawrócił się na Tengryzm, Religię ze Stepów. Gdzieś pomiędzy 978 a 985 r. odebrał Ziemię Słupską Szwedom, którzy byli w trakcie wojny z Rusią Nowogrodzką i Litwą. W 986 r. słowiański władca Pomorza zbuntował się przeciwko swoim nordyckim panom. Masław wykorzystał to i najechał na zbuntowanego władykę, mając na celu podbój Pomorza. Jednakże, wojna kończy się bez konkluzji ze względu na koniec buntu. W 988 r. zaślepiony fanatyzmem religijnym król po raz kolejny próbuje najechać na Pomorze, łamiąc zasady paktu o nieagresji ze Szwedami oraz korzystając z kolejnej wojny Wikingów z Rusinami i Litwinami. W 990 r. po zdobyciu szturmami Ziemi Szczecińskiej i Wołogodzkiej, młody władca Szwecji poddaje się i woli obronić swój kraj przed wrogami ze wschodu, niż walczyć za zamorskie tereny. W 992 r. Konstantynopol został zdobyty przez Kalifat Abbasydów. Zaniepokojony tym zdarzeniem papież Hilariusz II 30 października ogłosił nastanie ery krucjat, czyli inwazji zjednoczonych chrześcijan przeciwko innowiercom. Powstały też zakon rycerski, zwany Zakonem Ubogich Rycerzy Chrystusa i Świątyni Salomona albo Templariuszami, broniący pielgrzymów oraz ofiarujący swą pomoc katolickim władcom w wojnach przeciwko niewiernym. Oprócz tego zreformowany został Suwerenny Rycerski Zakon Szpitalników Świętego Jana, zwany zakonem szpitalników lub joannitów. Przedtem służył jako zakon opiekujący się chorymi pielgrzymami, lecz po orzeczeniu papieża przekształcił się w zakon, gotowy do walki zbrojnej za wiarę. 26 listopada ojciec święty ogłosił pierwszą Krucjatę o Grecję, ale żaden z europejskich monarchów nie chciał do niej dołączyć. Zaniepokojony tym faktem Masław, postanowił wesprzeć papieża, przyłączając się do wojny. W sumie udało się zgromadzić ponad 22 tys. krzyżowców. W 994 r. dochodzi do trzech bitew pod Kastorią, w których klęskę ponoszą Arabowie. W 995 r. do króla dochodzą wieści, ze pewien mnich imieniem Konrad, znany także jako Mistrz z Węgier, staje na czele, liczącej sobie 30000 chłopskiej rebelii, która ma na celu zdetronizowanie Masława. Król dokańcza oblężenie ważnego zamku w Debarze i postanawia powrócić do kraju, by pokonać rebeliantów. W 996 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Myśliborzem na Ziemi Lubuskiej i prawie została wygrana, ale w ostatniej chwili do chłopów doszły posiłki, które zgniotły armię królewskie. Zaraz potem niedobitki zostały przechwycone pod Obrzyckiem na Ziemi Kaliskiej. Szczęśliwie dla króla, Konrad umiera w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a pozbawieni przywództwa chłopi rozchodzą się do domów. Co do krucjaty opuszczonej przez króla, zakończyła się ona niepowodzeniem chrześcijan. W 1001 r. Masław zaatakował wyspę Rugię, na której znajdowało się święte miejsce pogańskich Słowian. W 1002 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Tribuszynem, gdzie starło się około 3 tys. Polaków i 3 tys. Pomorzan, wspieranych przez pieczyńskich najemników. Krwawa bitwa została wygrana dzięki licznym posiłkom i temu, że przeciwnicy Masława musieli przeprawić się przez cieśninę. Po zdobyciu stolicy, wyspa zostaje włączona do Królestwa Polskiego. W 1003 r. król z pomocą szpitalników podbija terytorium plemienia Warnów, rządzoną przez jarla zbuntowanego przeciwko swoim szwedzkim zwierzchnikom. W dowodzie wdzięczności przekazuje temuż zakonowi 300 złotych dukatów. W 1006 r. Masław najeżdża na Branibór, należący do pogańskiego księcia, który wyzwolił się spod panowania chrześcijan. Pokonuje ich w bitwie pod Budziszynem, a po zdobyciu kilku prowincji, zmusza księcia do oddania mu ziem. W 1007 r. na Polskę najeżdżają pogańscy Litwini. W 1008 r. bałtyccy agresorowie atakują wojska polskie pod Pułtuskiem, ale przegrywają, odnosząc ciężkie straty względem chrześcijan. Po dobiciu resztek ich armii i szturmie na jeden z grodów, Litwini poddają się. Królestwo Polski i Pomorza (1009-1082) Masław II Półręki (962-1022) 23 października 1008 r. Masław zostaje koronowany na króla Pomorza i przyrzeka nawrócić żyjące tam ludy na chrześcijaństwo. W 1010 r. najeżdża na Brześć, znajdujący się pod panowaniem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej, która zagraża istnieniu prawosławnej Rusi Kijowskiej. Po zdobyciu tejże prowincji, wojska polskie pokonały niewielką armię Rusinów koło Pińska. Następnie kontynuowano niszczycielski, ale kosztowny marsz wojsk, które niszczyły kolejno napotykane ruskie armię, dochodząc aż w okolice Moskwy. W 1011 r. wyczerpany wojną władca nowogrodzki, Cyryl Dregowicz, zgadza się na oddanie Ziemi Brzeskiej. Jednakże z ponad 18,5 tys. ludzi, którzy wyruszyli na wojnę, wróciło niespełna 9 tys. Brześć i tytuł księcia Wołynia zostaje przekazany Janowi, Wielkiemu Mistrzowi szpitalników, który zakłada tam państwo. W 1012 r. na Małopolskę napada Wencel Arpad, poszukiwacz przygód, pochodzący z dynastii rządzącej na Węgrzech. Zdobywa on Nowy Sącz, a potem atakuje wojska polskie pod Jabłonkowem na Ziemi Cieszyńskiej, lecz przegrywa i zostaje wtrącony do lochu. W 1013 r. Masław, chcąc skonsolidować swoją władzę nad pogańskimi ludami Pomorza, zdobywa ziemię plemienia Dalemińców, którzy niegdyś podlegali Rusi Kijowskiej. Król nie oblega ich stolicy, ale bierze ją szturmem, tracąc 5,5 tys żołnierzy. Władca Polski po raz kolejny musiał salwować się pomocą szpitalników, by wygrać wojnę. W 1018 r. władca Litwy, Stegut, poradziwszy sobie z buntami po przegranej wojnie, drugi raz atakuje Polskę. Masław, doświadczywszy rzezi swoich ludzi w ostatniej wojnie z poganami, zajmuje defensywną pozycję na Ziemi Sieradzko-Łęczyckiej i oczekuje na ofensywę Litwinów. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami króla, najeźdźcy atakują go pod Radomskiem, mając trudności spowodowane przymusem przeprawienia się przez rzekę. Po tej porażce i dobiciu ich niedobitków, władca Litwy poddaje się w 1019 r. Masław II Półręki umiera w 1022 r. z przyczyn naturalnych. Regencja Scholastyki (1022) Władzę nad Polską przejął wnuk Masława, Janko, ale był on zbyt młody, więc w jego imieniu rządziła jego siostra, Scholastyka. Po śmierci pobożnego króla wasale byli źle nastawieni do cynicznego, szczerego i arbitralnego Janka, który dodatkowo posiadał zbyt dużą osobistą domenę. W takiej sytuacji regentka przekazała Pilzno księciu Śląska, a swojemu mężowi, z którym była matrylinearnie zaręczona, księstwo Braniboru i Ziemię Dziewińską. Regencja Władysława (1022-1025) Po nadaniu swojemu mężowi ziem została odrzuciła ona władzę regencką. Nowym regentem został hrabia Władysław z Belgardu, rządzący Ziemią Słupską. Wykorzystał on swoje stanowisko, by obniżyć autorytet korony na Pomorzu. Zachęcony śmiercią Masława władca Litwy już trzeci raz wypowiada Polsce wojnę. Po zebraniu sił i wynajęciu najemników wojska polskie atakują litewską armię pod Pruszkowem. Oddziały nieprzyjaciela zostały pokonane i dobite po krótkim pościgu. W 1023 r. Polacy zdobyli Ełk na Jaćwieży, a potem zajęli się niszczeniem pomniejszych oddziałów, kończąc trzecią z kolei wojnę Polsko-Litewską o Ziemię Płocką. W 1024 r. królowi wypowiedział wojnę zakon szpitalników, którzy chcieli odzyskać prawnie do nich należący Włodzimierz Wołyński. W 1025 r. dochodzi do bitwy pod Kowlem, gdzie Polacy przegrywają mimo przewagi liczebnej. Zakonnicy posiadali dobrych dowódców i bardziej zaawansowaną technologię militarną. Pokonany król musiał poddać się i oddać rycerzom zakonnym swoje ziemie. Janko I Nieprawy (1025-1056) W tym trudnym okresie Janko przejmuje pełnie władzy nad państwem. Niedługo potem wybuchła rebelia mająca na celu obniżenie autorytetu korony także na ziemiach Polski. Przywódcą buntu był książę Kujaw, Wincenty, a także hrabina Kujaw, Krystyna z rodu Piastów. Po zdobyciu Kalisza i Inowrocławia wojska polskie atakują rebeliantów pod Sieradzem. Po przegranej bitwie zbuntowani możnowładcy poddali się i zostali uwięzieni w 1026 r. W 1027 r. rebelię ogłasza hrabia Lubusza i Łużyc, Wincenty, ponieważ zostało mu udowodnione spiskowanie przeciwko królowi. Zostaje on jednak szybko pokonany rok później. W 1034 r. stłumił bunt ostatnich pogan na swoich ziemiach. W 1037 r. wybuchła rebelia, która miała na celu ustanowienie królem Wańka, księcia Mazowsza. Dowódcą tej rebelii był książę Małopolski, Mściwój. Oprócz nich do buntu dołączył jeszcze książę Kujaw, Warcisław. Wkrótce potem do rebelii dołącza się książę Wacław ze Śląska, najpotężniejszy z wasali. Dzięki szybkim manewrom lojalistom udawało się przechwycić pomniejsze armię wroga w bitwach pod Pyzdrami, Budziszynem i Krotoszynem. W 1038 r. buntownicy przystąpili do negocjacji z królem. Ustalono, że książę Małopolski i Mazowsza zostaną wtrąceni do lochu, a pozostali zachowają wolność i tytuły. Po wojnie domowej władca rozkazał ścięcie Wańka. W 1040 r. wybucha kolejna, podobna do poprzedniej rebelia, której przywódcą jest nowo mianowany książę Małopolski, Jarosław, chcący w koronacji syna Wańka, Wacława II. Do konfederacji dołącza dodatkowo Warcisław z Kujaw, któremu pozwolono zachować wolność po ostatniej rebelii i hrabia Łużyc i Lubusza oraz książę Śląski. Strategia szybkich manewrów została wykorzystana i tym razem, umożliwiając zwycięstwa pod Pyzdrami, Gdańskiem, Krotoszynem, choć to było nieco bardziej wymagające, Lubuszem i Krakowem. Po zdobyciu Krakowa, wojska królewskie zaatakowały niedobitków pod Jabłonkowem koło Cieszyna. W 1042 r. wszyscy uczestnicy tego buntu zostali uwięzieni. Niestety, w czasie tego zamieszania prawosławne księstwo Głomaczy zdołało odebrać księciu Śląska Pilzno. Przez następne lata Janko skupiał się na poprawie relacji z wasalami, by ci nie zbuntowali się po raz kolejny. W 1051 r. Janko podbił Weligrad, rządzony przez Ryszarda, który tytułował się królem Rusi Kijowskiej, nie posiadając żadnej de iure ruskiej ziemi. W 1053 r. wypowiada on wojnę o Pragę królowi Wielkich Moraw, Albertowi Sprawiedliwemu. Wojska polskie wygrywają z morawskimi bitwę pod Kralowym Hradcem. W 1054 r. po stronie władcy Państwa Wielkomorawskiego stanął Patryk, książę Głomaczy i szwagier Janka. Mimo tego, dowódcy wojsk polskich każą dokończyć oblężenie Pragi. Następnie, udają się na północ i pokonuję wojska Głomaczy pod Belgardem. Po tej porażce król Albert decyduje się oddać Jankowi Pragę. W 1055 r. doszło do zaskakującej katastrofy. Zatrzęsła się ziemia, otwierały się szczeliny skalne, z których wylatywał duszący gaz, a ogniska i pochodnie paliły się na zielono. Chłopi dawali do zrozumienia, że są z tej sytuacji niezadowoleni, ale król ignorował ich prośby i żądania. W dalszej kolejności król postanowił ukarać zdradzieckiego księcia Głomaczy i najechał na Rostok. W 1056 r. wojska Głomaczy zostają pokonane pod Geweszynem na Ziemi Weligradzkiej. Janko umiera w 1056 r. na zapalenie płuc. Regencja Mafaldy (1056-1062) Mieszko II Wielki (1062-1108) Trójmonarchia (1082-1108) Mieszko II Wielki (1062-1108) Królestwo Polski i Czech (1108-1123) Karol I (1108-1123) Królestwo Polski (1123-?) Krystyn I Zdobywca (1123-1166) Początkowe sukcesy Karola nie miały trwać długo. Kraj szybko obiegła wieść, że dotychczas patrzący z boku opat jednego z mniejszych klasztorów Krystyn Mazowiecki, postanowił pomścić swojego ojca Wielisława i upomnieć się o polską koronę. Do dziś nie wiadomo jak w takim krótkim czasie udało mu się zebrać tyle sił (niektóre źródła mówią nawet o trzydziestu tysiacach awanturników), jednak początkowo bagatelizowano na dworze to zagrożenie. Dopiero otwarte wystąpienie latem 1123 r. i marsz lojalistów mazowieckich na Kalisz, zmusiły Karola do podjęcia działań. Niestety, Krystyn działał szybko, a porozrzucane po kraju grupy wojsk królewskich miały problemy ze zgrupowaniem się. Wiele oddziałów zostało przechwyconych przez buntowników lub nie mogły dotrzeć na czas. Mimo tego Karol postanowił zmierzyć się z rebeliantami w pierwszej bitwie pod Krotoszynem, jednak narastająca przewaga przeciwnika zmusiła go do opuszczenia pola bitwy i do przeczekania głównej fali powstania na Śląsku, licząc na to, że wojska Krystyna z czasem utracą impet. Pokładano nadzieję w interwencji króla pomorskiego Masława II Mądrego, lecz ten widząc okazję, aby podwyższyć swoją pozycję względem reszty Piastów odmówił udzielenia pomocy. Niestety, buntownicy zdobyli szturmem Kalisz i wzięli do niewoli młodszego syna Karola – Wacława. W tej sytuacji król ruszył z pozostałymi mu siłami, aby odbić stolicę zanim nadejdą posiłki wroga. Odbyła się druga bitwa pod Krotoszynem w której nie udało się pokonać plądrujących Kalisz najemników Krystyna zanim nadeszły wrogie posiłki z Kujaw. Nadciągająca armia otoczyła wojska królewskie i pochwyciła w niewolę samego Karola. W tej sytuacji rebelia Krystyna zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Karol został zmuszony do podpisania na początku 1224 r. Traktatu Czerskiego. Na jego mocy Krystyn został królem Polski, jednak by nie drażnić zbytnio Masława II i reszty Piastów wzrostem swojej pozycji, pozostawił Karolowi królestwo Czech, Poznań, Kalisz i Prusy razem z Republiką Truso. Mimo zwycięstwa, Krystyn nie miał łatwego zadania. Kraj był rozczłonkowany, grody różnych właścicieli były porozrzucane po całej dawnej monarchii, tworząc bałagan administracyjny, a pozycja króla względem nieufnych wasali była niewielka. Razem ze swoją małżonką – Konstancją z rodu Brzozów, postanowił zacząć wprowadzać porządki. Rozpoczął gromadzenie królewszczyzn odbierając swoim krewnym prawie całe Mazowsze, w zamian za stanowiska na dworze. Przeniósł dwór i administrację królewską do niezrujnowanego powstaniem Płocka oraz rozpoczął próby ocieplenia stosunków z wasalami . Jako wykształcony teolog, stabilizację w dalszych zakątkach kraju powierzył Kościołowi, nadając nowe biskupstwa i przekazując ziemie zakonom. Krystyn zdając sobie sprawę z jego wciąż słabej pozycji względem sąsiadów, zaczął szukać sojuszników. W tym celu zaaranżował małżeństwo swojego najstarszego syna Miłosza z księżniczką morawską Judytą i zawarł tajne przymierze z jej ojcem Jarosławem przeciwko Czechom. Karol mimo zachowania tronu tego kraju był w nienajlepszej sytuacji. Chcąc wykorzystać osłabienie swojego brata książę Prendota, postanowił odebrać jemu także tron czeski, przy poparciu króla pomorskiego. Podczas kiedy Krystyn wprowadzał zmiany w Polsce, przez Czechy przechodziła krwawa wojna domowa. Gdy szala zwycięstwa już przechyla się na stronę uzurpatora, z dalekiego cesarstwa dobiegła wieść, że żona Karola Meluzyna odziedziczyła koronę frankijską, co oznaczało, że miał faktyczną władzę w cesarstwie. Jednak było już za późno aby posiłki z zachodu mogły zmienić sytuację. Spustoszenia dołożyła jeszcze najazd Litwinów na Prusy, kończący się utraceniem Sambii. W 1127 roku Karol trafił do niewoli, a Prendota rozpoczął twarde rządy w Pradze przy pomocy spolonizowanych elit. Korzystając z okazji od Czech uniezależniła się Pruska Republika Kupiecka pod władzą Jakuba, ale wojna i rozbicie w państwach piastowskich znacznie zatrzymało rozwój handlu w tym regionie. Sytuacja w Polsce zaczęła niepokoić także Ojca Świętego Marcellusa IV. Wysłał on do Polski emisariuszy mających przekonać Krystyna do przywrócenia papieskiej inwestytury, którą zniósł kiedy przejmował władzę. Ten jednak wykorzystał swoją wiedzę i zręcznie wymigał się od spełnienia prośby. Odmówił także udziału w III wyprawie krzyżowej do Grecji planowaną na najbliższy okres. Swoją małą krucjatę przeciwko Litwinom rozpoczął razem z Pomorzem i Czechami Jakub, trwającą aż do 1139 r. Niedawne powstanie w Czechach odbiło się szerokim echem także w Polsce. Mimo przedłużających się rządów Krystyna, stosunki między nim, a wasalami były wciąż napięte. W 1132 r. będący wiernym dyplomatą królewskim książę Snowid i księżna Ryksa ogłosili frakcję mającą na celu osadzenie Karola Piasta z powrotem na polskim tronie. Z czasem dołączył książę Nadbor i zdecydowano się na zbrojne wystąpienie. Krystyn znalazł się we wręcz beznadziejnej sytuacji. Na jego szczęście działania buntowników były niezsynchronizowane i ostrożne. Zdołał zebrać swoich lojalistów i najemników i w osamotnieniu bronić wywalczonej przez siebie korony. Uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście, gdyż buntownicy nieopatrznie poparli piastowską Krucjatę Liwońską, co zmusiło Litwinów do nieformalnej pomocy Krystynowi, aby Polska po powrocie króla Piasta nie stanęła w walce przeciwko im. Wojska małopolskie plądrujące Mazowsze zostały niepostrzeżenie zaatakowane i rozbite przez pogan. Królowi udało się zwyciężyć puczystów pod Głogowem w 1133 r., a następnie przystąpić do oblężenia Krakowa. Sytuacji nie poprawiły także posiłki frankijskie przysłane przez uwięzionego w praskim lochu Karola. Ostatecznie przywódcy buntu zostali pochwyceni i na wiosnę 1135 r. nastąpił formalny koniec walk. Zwycięstwo umocniło pozycję Krystyna i dało pretekst, aby zcentralizować władzę i przekazać tytuły bardziej lojalnym mu ludziom. W tej sytuacji powstały dwa stronnictwa: Mazowiecka Sala Tronowa i Loża Dagomeńska. Pierwsza zrzeszająca mazowieckich lojalistów wspierała działalność Krystyna. Druga zaś składająca się z opozycji, planowała na uchodźstwie na Pomorzu powrót prawowitych ich zdaniem władców na tron. Rozpoczęcie ich działalności datuje się jako początki zasad parlamentaryzmu. Powołano specjalną radę z wybranym powszechnie wojewodą jako formalnego zastępcę monarchy. Upadek powstania przeciwko Krystynowi ostatecznie oddalił wizję oswobodzenia Karola. Krótko po buncie w Polsce, Meluzyna została zdetronizowana i koronę cesarską przejął ponownie Robert III. Los pary był przesądzony. Krystyn miał jednak powód do zmartwień. Państwo Wielkomorawskie zostało najechane przez Węgry, które odebrały mu większość terytorium. W tej sytuacji zerwał narzeczeństwo swojego syna z córką króla Jarosława i rozpoczął poszukiwanie nowej kandydatki. Wybór padł na księżniczkę Pernelle z rządzącej we Francji dynastii Welfów. Upadło państwo Zakonu Szpitalników pamiętające czasy Masława II. Jego miejsce zajęło świeckie, zachodnioeuropejskie księstwo Wołynia, jednak zmagało się z ciągłą ekspansją Rusi i tengrystów. Niestety krótko po zaręczynach Miłosz zginął w tragicznym wypadku i następcą tronu został jego syn Krystyn. Po odzyskaniu sił, Krystyn rozpoczął próbę konsolidacji polskich ziem. Wielkopolska wciąż teoretycznie należała do Czech, co utrudniało rozwój w tym regionie. Jedynym wyjściem okazała się wojna. Sytuacja była całkiem sprzyjająca, ponieważ Piastowie byli zaangażowani w przeciągającą się wojnę z Litwą. W 1138 r. rozpoczęła się trwająca do 1141 r. wojna o Kalisz. Prendota został zmuszony do porzucenia krucjaty, która ostatecznie zakończyła się klęską chrześcijan w 1139 r. Zaangażowanie Masława II Mądrego nie zmieniło znacząco przebiegu wojny i Kalisz wrócił do Królestwa Polskiego. Odzyskanie tych ziem nie zrekompensowało odłączenia się w międzyczasie ziemi lubuskiej, której książę Lambert odziedziczył Miśnię. Pod znakiem zapytania stanęła także kwestia Śląska. Książę Bruno jako członek dynastii Karolingów, został wybrany na potencjalnego kandydata na tron niemiecki przez niezadowoloną opozycję króla Augustyna Pijaka. Dobrą informacją było natomiast podział Rusi po wielu latach na Ruś Kijowską i Nowogrodzką. Niezrażony, fanatyczny Krystyn postanowił rozpocząć własną wyprawę przeciwko Litwinom. Chaos w tym kraju i wsparcie Zakonu Templariuszy dodatkowo upewnił go tylko w swoich planach. W 1144 r. rozpoczął świętą wojnę o Grodno i Podlasie. Początkowo wojska polskie miały przewagę, lecz pewny siebie Krystyn rozkazał wykonać tragiczny w skutkach szturm na dobrze ufortyfikowany gród w Drohiczynie. Starty były ogromne. Na domiar złego stronnicy Bruna w 1146 r. zdołali obalić Augustyna Pijaka. Wojska nowego króla Niemiec opuściły nocą obóz. Oznaczało to też odłączenie od Polski zamożnego i dobrze rozwiniętego Śląska. Osłabione siły Krystyna zostały zaskoczone i zdruzgotane przez Litwinów w bitwie pod Nowogródkiem. Sam polski król trafił do niewoli. Podpisany w 1146 r. Pokój w Kownie oznaczał wypuszczenie go za wysokim okupem. Sromotna klęska i utrata bogatego i ludnego Śląska spowodowały falę niezadowolenia. Królewski skarbiec świecił pustkami. Na terenie całego kraju powstawały rozmaite gildie rabusiów i złodziei. Liczne wojny i przemarsze wojsk skłóconych Piastów powodowały spustoszenie na wsi, a wyjęty spod kontroli kler przejmował majątki i bez wiedzy króla nakładał nowe podatki, podburzając lokalną ludność przeciwko Żydom. Krystyn zdołał jednak ustabilizować sytuację. Znalazł nowego i jak się później okazało dobrego sojusznika w królu Bawarskim Wiktorze, wysyłając tam swoją córkę Jadwigę. On sam był w podobnej sytuacji jak władca Polski. W 1148 rozpoczęła się krótka wojna o Pyrzyce – gród będący solą w oku króla pomorskiego. Tą dzięki udanemu manewrowi w bitwie pod Kruszwicą zdołał wygrać i Masław II Mądry został zmuszony do zapłaty wysokiego trybutu na rzecz Krystyna co pozwoliło spłacić część królewskich długów. W 1149 r. postanowił wypędzić wszystkich Żydów z Polski u których musiał niegdyś brać pożyczki. W wielu miastach rozpoczęły się masowe pogromy licznej mniejszości żydowskiej. Kościół i dwór królewski zagarniał znaczne majątki wypędzonych kupców. Rozpoczął się kolejny wielki exodus tego narodu bez państwa. Kwestia Śląska wciąż pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta. Po rozpoczęciu swojego panowania król Bruno zaczął zmagać się ze stronnikami poprzedniego władcy Niemiec Augustyna Pijaka, którzy nie uznawali nowego władcy. Bogobojnego Krystyna zaniepokoiła także wieść, że muzułmanie szykują wielką świętą wojnę o Egipt, gdzie niejaki Hanri Wyzwoliciel założył stabilne, koptyjskie państwo, jako odwet za chrześcijańskie krucjaty. Krystyn nie mógł spocząć na laurach. W 1150 tron pomorski objęła księżniczka piastowska Anna Sprawiedliwa, która zapowiedziała kontynuację polityki poprzednika. Pomorze stało się najsilniejszym z byłych państw trój monarchii. Stabilne, szybko się rozwijające, ingerowały w politykę Czech i Niemiec. W tym samym roku wojska polskie wyruszyły na pomoc nowemu sojusznikowi – Wiktorowi - w walce z Lotaryngią o Salzburg. Bawaria nieustannie toczyła wojny, by odzyskać swoje rdzenne ziemie. Tym razem wyprawa Krystyna zakończyła się sukcesem i znacznym wsparciem dla zwycięskich sojuszników. Na jego korzyść toczyła się także sytuacja w Czechach. Wasale Prendoty zbuntowali się przeciw jego polityce, co dało doskonałą okazję, aby odzyskać Poznań. Trwająca do korzystnego dla Polski w 1155 r. pokoju w Kaliszu wojna zakończyła się dla Krystyna pomyślnie. Z pomocą Wiktora Okrutnego udało mu się zwyciężyć w długiej i krwawej wojnie połączone siły pomorsko – czeskie. Pojawił się cień nadziei na odzyskanie Śląska, ponieważ zajęty wojną domową w Niemczech Bruno nie był w stanie zapobiec oderwaniu się od Niemiec ziemi Opolskiej i górnego Śląska pod przywództwem Eustachego z rodu Piastów. Krystyn wysłał do niego propozycję pokojowej wasalizacji, ten jednak odmówił. Plany Eustachego sięgały dalej. Zawarł z Prendotą porozumienie, aby odebrać Annie tron pomorski. Kiedy rozpoczęły się walki między Piastami, Krystyn postanowił najechać ziemię Eustachego i praktycznie bez oporu ponownie wcielić do Polski w 1158 r. Niestety, dobra passa nie trwała długo. W 1159 r. prawdopodobnie na skutek działań Loży Dagomeńskiej zamordowany został następca korony Krystyn. Następcy w kolei po tron był syn Wielisława – Bożydar. Został on usynowiony przez panującego króla i szykował się do przejęcia władzy od starzejącego się Krystyna Niegotowego. W 1162 r. odbyła się druga wojna o Pyrzyce, która i tym razem zakończyła się korzystnie dla Polski. Pod koniec życia Krystyn nadal był przekonany o konieczności rozszerzenia wpływów chrześcijaństwa. Rozpoczął jak się później okazało bezskuteczną próbę nawrócenia będącej pod silnym wpływem Rusi Nowogrodzkiej Litwy, za sprawą przejęcia tronu przez Fewronię Sprawiedliwą z rodu Dregowiczów. Krystyn zaczął z czasem tracić świadomość i siły do działań i w jego imieniu władał regent Żegota. Nastąpiła już trzecia zmiana następcy korony, gdyż Bożydar zmarł prawdopodobnie z przyczyn naturalnych i schedę po Krystynie miał przejąć młodszy syn jego brata Bartosza - niemłody już Kazimierz. Niestety, w 1166 r. osamotniony Jakub nie był w stanie obronić Republiki Pruskiej, która upadła pod najazdem wikingów duńskich. Tuż po tym król Krystyn Niegotowy zmarł, kończąc okres swych kontrowersyjnych rządów. Kazimierz I Wielki (1166-1189) Gertruda I (1189-1207) Wielisław I (1207-1212) Kondominium Prusko-Wielkopolskie (1212-1226) Wielisław II Śmiały (1226-1277) Stefan I (1277-?) Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Historia